venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)
"The Family that Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)" is the 40th episode of The Venture Bros. and is part of the multi-episode season finale. Plot At the O.S.I. headquarters, Mr. Doe and Mr. Cardholder walk into the office of General Treister, who is busy doing squat thrusts. They explain that there has been a situation with Agent #9262, Brock Samson. After Doe and Cardholder explain the deaths of Herr Trigger, Go-Fish, and Le Tueur, Treister exclaims that it's time to put an end to "this small-town talent show" themselves, with himself leading the charge personally. He bursts out of the room, then bursts back into the room, remembering he wasn't properly dressed. At an L.A.P.D. station, Brock and Dr. Venture are being harshly interrogated by the police officers who burst into their hotel room at the end of the last episode. One of the men, Biggs, repeatedly strikes Brock for a confession to meet nothing but stone cold denials and sarcastic retorts from Brock. Biggs, trying to get Brock to talk asks him the national origin of his assumed name Tralfaz assuming its Polish, to which Brock responds that its Spanish for "Go fuck yourself." Biggs slaps Dr. Venture and Brock repeatedly after this exchange. In another interrogation room, Hank Venture and Dean Venture are being questioned by a police psychologist. They have a bowl of licorice on the table to butter them up. Dean, crying, says that he'll admit to anything, while Hank requests his own council. After telling them they're not under arrest, the psychologist questions them both about Brock and H.E.L.P.er, both of which he assumes are imaginary. In The Cocoon, H.E.L.P.er is being interrogated and tortured by The Monarch, 21, and 24. All of them are confused by H.E.L.P.eR's answers to questions about Dr. Venture's location, not sure if he's confessing or being sarcastic. #21 hits him and accidentally knocks off his head, then embarrassingly puts it back on. At the police station, Biggs and his partner continue to question Brock and Venture. In the other room, Hank says he'll talk, then asks for a cigarette, which is refused. He grabs a Twizzler instead, and pretends to smoke it, as the psychologist notes his "oral fixation". He explains the situation with Brock's termination from the O.S.I., but when the psychologist asks about the Monarch, Hank demands his phone call and the questioning stops. In Brock and Venture's room, two SWAT officers come in and tell Venture and Brock that they're free to go. Le Tueur's body has disappeared from the crime scene. In fact, all trace of anything bad is gone, the only thing left is the faint smell of lemon. Just then, The Cleaners bursts into the room, spraying liquid from a disinfectant bottle at the SWAT officers, Biggs, and his partner, melting their faces and killing them. He sprays some of the liquid onto Venture and Brock's handcuffs, melting them, and they escape. Back in the Cocoon, the Monarch, #21, and #24 have attached a jumper cable from a car battery to H.E.L.P.eR's eyes. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch bursts in and demands they let him go, then caresses H.E.L.P.eR's head and consoles him. H.E.L.P.eR spits out Venture and Brock's coordinates out of a printer on his chest, and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch steps away, revealing she was playing "the Good Cop." #21 is aroused by the entire scene, referring to Dr. Mrs. The Monarch as "Hot Cop". After escaping, Brock, Hank, Dean, Dr. Venture, and the Cleaner are in a viaduct. The Cleaner tells them they have a rental car and fake documents ready, but Brock is suspicious because Biggs busted down the hotel door before they could call him. It turns out Molotov Cocktease called for his help. Molotov, who is sitting on the hood of a car close by in a ridiculous outfit, has a short conversation with Brock, who is taken aback by how she's dressed and says he's rethinking their relationship. Molotov explains she's off-duty. The Cocoon appears, and Molotov and The Cleaner speed off. The Monarch calls Dr. Venture on his wrist communicator, and demands that he show himself of they'll kill H.E.L.P.eR. #24, filming, accidentally turns on the night-vision feature of the camera, which works like x-ray glasses. Meanwhile, General Treister calls Brock on his wrist communicator, and asks Brock to come into the O.S.I. for a talk. Brock, speaking to both wrist communicators at once, tells both the Monarch and Treister that they both need to meet him at the Venture Compound at dawn. The Cocoon arrives at the Venture Compound, and Brock, Venture, Hank, and Dean sneak out the bottom hatch into the compound as The Monarch makes a long-winded speech. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch senses a trap, and The Monarch reveals that he's trapping the Ventures, since he's attached a bomb to H.E.L.P.eR. H.E.L.P.eR frees himself as Treister arrives with Doe and Cardholder. Brock orchestrates a firefight between The Monarch's henchmen and O.S.I. agents. Thinking the henchmen arrived at Brock's orders, Treister worries that Brock has switched over to the Guild of Calamitous Intent. The Monarch and Treister both ready their men for an attack on the compound. Hank, Dean, and Dr. Venture are hiding in the panic room when Sergeant Hatred appears at the door demanding in. Once in, he asks Dr. Venture to kill him. On the yard, the O.S.I. and the Monarch's henchmen face off, while The Moppets are helping The Monarch don his "Deaths-Head Panoply." #21 and #24 are hiding out in the Monarchmobile, listening to the battle and commenting on the manner in how their fellow henchmen are dyinng, when H.E.L.P.eR gets into the driver's seat and drives off after #21 jumps out the door. #24, having put on his seat belt even though the Monarchmobile was not moving, is trapped inside when the seat belt jams. Dr. Venture tries for a short time to strangle Sergeant Hatred in the panic room, before Hank decides he's going to go out to the battle to help Brock. Hatred has a change of heart and decides he wants to live and fight again. When Dr. Venture says they don't have an army to fight with, Hank suggests they send in the clones of himself and Dean. Sergeant Hatred leads them out of the cloning vats into the middle of the battle as Brock sees the scene unfold on a security screen and rushes outside. O.S.I. and henchmen stop fighting, bewildered, the Monarchmobile slides to a stop in front of the clones, and Brock rushes out to give himself up. The Monarch is helped out to the battlefield in his Deaths' Head Panoply and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch rushes out, worried about him, leaving the trigger to the bomb on H.E.L.P.er behind. The Monarch launches into the air, flinging tranquilizer darts and firing lasers in all directions, killing henchmen, clones, and O.S.I. agents alike. After a short while, the suit malfunctions, spinning violently before The Monarch falls to earth in a cloud of his own vomit. Treister explains that he was just concerned about Brock's mind going AWOL, and offers him a different assignment. When Brock asks of the assassins sent to 'terminate' him he realises that Treister knows nothing about them and asks him back the O.S.I. Brock then understands that he had been fooled by some other agents. Brock announces he quits and walks to the Monarchmobile before it blows up, throwing the possible flaming head of #24 into the hands of #21. Leaving the question of who detonated it. At Molotov's headquarters, she burns the dossiers of Herr Trigger, Go-Fish, and Le Tueur, revealing it was a set-up to get rid of Molotov's competition for top assassins in the country. As her Black Hearts raise a toast, Hunter Gathers lounging in a chair, lifts a toast to Brock Samson. Cultural References * Biggs compares the hotel room to the set from the film Saw. * General Treister's pacemaker is reminiscent of the power supply that powers Iron Man's armor. * Explaining the now-clean status of the hotel room from last episode, one of the SWAT officers describes it as being "downright Martha Stewart." * The Cleaner bears an uncanny resemblance to the mascot for Mr. Clean cleaning supplies. * Surprised by Molotov's attire, Brock makes a surprised comment asking if this is what she wears when she's not "Catwoman-ing around." * The video clip The Monarch plays for Venture's wrist communicator watch is very reminiscent of various execution videos from Iraq. H.E.L.P.eR is blindfolded on a chair, with #21 standing to the side wearing a black mask and holding a tranquilizer gun. * Treister asks Brock not to "go all First Blood" on me, in reference to the first movie of the Rambo franchise. * The name Brock gives to the police, Tralfaz, is the actual name of Astro from The Jetsons. * There are references to three cult TV shows: Battlestar Galactica (by name), and Buffy the Vampire Slayer (long lost sister Dawn). * The song playing while the clone army marches is March of the Toys from the operetta Babes in Toyland by Victor Herbert Connections to other episodes * Hank once again confuses the word "dawn" with a supposed Venture sister. This stems from a confusion over the wedding invitation in the episode "Love-Bheits" wherein Hank confuses the time of the wedding -- dawn -- with the name of the bride. References